


Stranded

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The robots are plotting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 10-character 15-word fic meme, but like all the other stories it exceeded the 15-word limit.

"Jarvis!" Tony hollered, water dripping into his eyes as he tore the bathroom apart looking for a towel. "I know there was a towel here when I got into the shower—not to mention my clothes!"

"Sir?"

Tony tried the bathroom door, which was locked, and heard the telltale _whirr_ of Butterfingers' wheels as it scooted out of the bedroom—probably clutching the goods in its sneaky, mechanical hands. Which meant the robots were in league together, conspiring against him, though he couldn't imagine their larger goal. Maybe Jarvis was just a pervert.

"Jarvis!" he yelled again, rattling the doorknob as uselessly as before. God only knew what else the robots were doing out there—probably TP-ing the inside of the house.

He scrubbed his hands over his face, thought about rolling himself dry on the carpet. It was his own damn fault the robots had gotten loose. He should have never run that elevator all the way down to the basement.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
